Storm
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Ryoji/Protagonist AKA Minato 8DDD Not giving a summary 'cause I have no clue how to go about explaining it. Kissing, Spoilers, etc etc.


"Storm"

Spoilers to the game.

Rated T for kissing~

* * *

To most people the sound of booming thunder is calming. To most people, it doesn't affect their mentality. To most people, thunder is like a lullaby, a way to calm the turbulent thoughts in one's head and lull them into a peaceful slumber. But what of those who's mind become turbulent during such a storm? Where thunder is crying out, and the rain is falling like that of a waterfall. What of those who fear the strikes of lighting that sends a flash of light, illuminating those ominous clouds that would make anyone's happiness wither?

Sitting next to his window, Minato placed a palm against the cool glass as he stared out into the darkened night. Through the glass, he could feel the drops of water splatter onto the window as the wind turned fierce.

He wondered how long he'd wait out there. How long he'd allow his body to be drenched. Minato could do nothing but watch the figure out there, staring up into the sky. It was like he was waiting for some sort of divine answer to come to him, like there was someone who would make all of the pain wash away like the rain was doing to his body.

It was quite…stunning. To say the least. If there was one thing that the dark hour gave the world, it was the beauty that could come from something that's normally viewed gruesomely disgusting. Who knew how calming those crimson puddles could be, wavering as blood red rain sent ripples through the surface. How beautiful those green-hued lights could become as they flickered throughout that demonic hour…who knew how beautiful that figure could be, as he became soaked to the bone in the hour that created his existence.

Making a decision, Minato stood up and made his way towards the figure, and as he took the first steps outside, ignored the sudden onslaught of rain. He knew there wasn't much one could do for him. He knew that he himself didn't know what exactly the other male was going through…but they shared something.

The same soul.

Those two were a wavelength all their own, where no one else could even hope to reach, so when Minato placed his hands on Ryoji's shoulder, the other male already knew who it was, and what Minato wanted to say, exactly.

Ryoji couldn't help but smile solemnly. He couldn't help but let those tears slip silently and be washed away by the rain. And he couldn't help but whip around to hug Minato and let his tears fall freely.

He wished he were never here, wished Aigis never trapped him inside of Minato's body those years ago, and wished the end wouldn't come _just _because he came to be.

But that was the case. And no matter how much he pleaded for time to go back to those like the class trip they took, it'd never be the same again. He was thankful that as the others moved on, Minato himself still stood with him, no matter what the mistake of that was.

Wrapping his arms around Ryoji, he frowned, trying to console the other male as well as he could-even without the use of words.

He knew why those tears were shed.

And all he could do was lift Ryoji's head, caressing his cheek. Telling him everything would be okay.

And it would, wouldn't it?

Ryoji smiled at Minato's words, his eyes red. Even if what Minato said wasn't true, he couldn't help but feel like there _was_ a chance of everything being okay.

That _they'd _be okay.

And that nothing would change.

Pulling Minato closer, Ryoji kissed the other male as his reply, making Minato squeak in surprise before relaxing into the kiss.

After a few moments of fighting for dominance, Minato pulled back out of breath and smiled. And it wasn't one of those smiles anyone else saw. It was the only true smile that only Ryoji ever got to see. Grinning back, Ryoji let out a small laugh before staring up at the full moon, the rain settling to a small drizzle.

_But, even if things weren't going to be okay…_

_They'd have each other…_

_And they both would fight for that… _

* * *

So, everyone. This…is my obsession….and….well…yes. I purely love this pairing, with all of my heart, even though I will say I hated Ryoji in the beginning….

So, please expect me to be writing up fics like a storm~ And apologies in advance~


End file.
